


It's a small underworld, after all, huh?

by xenia_che



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Conspiracy, Fluff and Angst, Hades and Persephone AU, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, might be a little bit of crack
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenia_che/pseuds/xenia_che
Summary: Аид и Персефона АУ.Память возвращается постепенно, обрывками. Осколками.Луг под ногами, огромный и такой зелёный, что у Дина щипало в глазах. Солнце на лице, от которого горели щёки. Кажется, это была Ирландия. Кажется, в Ирландии не должно было быть такой погоды. Дин помнит, как шел по этому лугу, а вокруг шелестели бабочки и распускались яркие цветы - красные, синие, фиолетовые, голубые, оранжевые, жёлтые. Радуга под пальцами.Топот копыт. Туча, заслонившая солнце. Дин ещё успел подумать, что фотоаппарат жалко, промокнет. А затем - гнетущая темнота.





	It's a small underworld, after all, huh?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lerratheone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerratheone/gifts).



> Окееей. Как принято говорить в англофандоме - очевидно, я теперь пишу РПС.  
> А вообще, конечно, тема Аида и Персефоны как-то так мягко проходит через фандом. По крайней мере, в Бритчелле я что-то подобное уже читала, ну да не суть.  
> Скажу честно, вдохновило меня на этот фанфик то, что имя Эйдана происходит от имени Aed или Aodh, а именно так звали ирландского бога поздемного мира. Этот факт и белое грузинское вино - опасное сочетание, посмотрим правде в глаза.  
> В общем, enjoy.
> 
> Ну и, конечно же, посвящается моей волшебнейшей музе Lerrathone, которая уже который месяц пытается вдохновить меня на Торин/Трндл, а получает очередные шпиливили и миливанили. Зато с любовью и от всего сердца.

Дин просыпается сразу - будто кто-то резко включил для него окружающий мир. Делает глубокой, жадный вдох и чувствует привкус пепла на губах. Слабый, едва различимый, но такой, что в носу тут же становится щекотно.

Дин прислушивается - где-то вдалеке шумит вода. Как озеро в непогоду, волны накатывают на берег, тихо шелестя по песку или потемневшей от влаги гальке. Дин невольно сдвигает брови. В голове у него по-прежнему ни одной связной мысли.

Дин пытается пошевелить рукой и чувствует под пальцами теплый, гладкий камень с хаотичным рельефом. Будто кто-то неловко отломил кусок, а потом попытался зашлифовать, словно так и было. Дин бездумно поглаживает неровную поверхность, и ему кажется, что камень под его пальцами мягко, едва заметно пульсирует.

Наконец, Дин открывает глаза. Он лежит в пещере, высокий свод скрывается в темноте. Дин усилием воли заставляет себя сесть и с удивлением понимает, что всё это время под ним было настоящее каменное ложе, которое кто-то зачем-то поставил посреди пещеры. И первое, о чем Дин думает - как же этот неизвестный кто-то затащил такой огромный камень в такую маленькую пещеру. Ответить, естественно, некому.

Дин, с пятой попытки поднявшись на ноги, идёт на свет. Он пробивается через вырубленную дверь - желто-красный, как шарф Гриффиндора. Дину такой подарил Эммет, когда они вместе поступили в колледж. Вторая связная мысль.

 

Один поворот. Второй. Третий. Гладкие, будто сточенные водой стены, изрезанные морщинами рельефа. Уходящие в черноту своды. Привкус пепла на губах. Жаркий жёлто-красный воздух, от которого, как ни странно, мерзнут кончики пальцев.

Дин с трудом переставляет ноги и не может ни о чём думать. А потом - он выходит на берег реки. В первое мгновение Дину кажется, что он оказался на улице. Что пещерные туннели закончились, и он наконец-то оказался _на поверхности_. Река шелестит мутными водами, вьется лунной лентой, скрываясь за скалой. Дин делает глубокий вдох и чувствует, как его легкие забиваются пеплом. А потом, оглядевшись, понимает, что он вышел не на улицу, нет, а в очередную пещеру. Пещерную залу. Гигантскую, насколько хватает глаз.

\- Опаздываете, Ваше Величество, - звучит у Дина за спиной насмешливый скрипучий голос, и не понятно, принадлежит он мужчине или женщине. От него у Дина мурашки по коже.

\- Я не...- Дин запинается, когда обладатель голоса выходит из тени. Обладательница. Дин недоуменно наклоняет голову, сам себе напоминая незадачливого щенка лабрадора.

Она - всё-таки она, - стоит перед ним, уперев руки в бока. Лицо скрыто под капюшоном, но Дин почему-то уверен, что вместо глаз на него смотрят две тёмные, пустые глазницы. В ровном свете лунной руки видна усмешка на бледных, отдающих зеленью губах.

\- Неужто опять забыли? - скрипит ведьма - откуда Дин знает, что ведьма? - и расстроенно качает головой, цокая языком. - И так каждый раз, каждый раз! Будто мне больше заняться нечем. Какой уже, десятый? Счастливый, значит. Что ж, будем отмечать. А то скажут, что старуха Гелла не чтит старых традиций.

\- Что отмечать? - выдыхает Дин, у него немного кружится голова и немеют губы. Ему вдруг остро хочется почувствовать под пальцами влажную от росы траву.

\- Ваше возвращение, _Величество_ , - хмыкает ведьма, Гелла, и торжественно воздевает руки туда, где должно быть небо. Вокруг один за другим начинают вспыхивать факелы, озаряя залу, и она кажется бесконечной. Резкий, на грани визга смех разрезает тяжелый душный воздух, и Дин не может сдержать желания закрыть уши руками.

 

* * *

Память возвращается постепенно, обрывками. Осколками.

Луг под ногами, огромный и такой зелёный, что у Дина щипало в глазах. Солнце на лице, от которого горели щёки. Кажется, это была Ирландия. Кажется, в Ирландии не должно было быть такой погоды. Дин помнит, как шел по этому лугу, а вокруг шелестели бабочки и распускались яркие цветы - красные, синие, фиолетовые, голубые, оранжевые, жёлтые. Радуга под пальцами.

Топот копыт. Туча, заслонившая солнце. Дин ещё успел подумать, что фотоаппарат жалко, промокнет. А затем - гнетущая темнота.

* * *

На самом деле, его предупреждали.

Ему было двадцать два, Джаред и Эммет завалились к нему в небольшую комнатушку на последнем этаже старого особняка, переделанного под студенческое общежитие, и притащили с собой дешевый виски и целую стопку настольных игр. Именно после этой ночи Дин поклялся больше никогда не играть в Монополию на желание.

Но ещё до того, как Джаред достал мутные стаканы, а Эммет, нашутившись вдоволь, отобрал у запуганного курьера заказанную пиццу, Дина предупреждали. По скайпу. Это очень странно, на самом деле, разговаривать с богиней-матерью через интернет, но даже греческим богами не чужды современные технологии. Вроде как, они очень их любят. Арес так точно - он так успел достать Дина нескончаемым потоком сообщений со старыми мемами и котиками в весьма двусмысленных позах, что Дин добавил его номер в чёрный список. Бога войны. Круто, да?

 

Вообще, наверное, надо начать сначала. Ещё до предупреждений, пиццы, Монополии и зелёных лугов Ирландии.

Дело в том, что, когда Дину исполнилось шестнадцать, оказалось, что он немного богиня. И нет, не в том смысле. Или не только в том - каминг-аут в семнадцать никто не отменял. Но это так, мирское, а важно то, что в свой шестнадцатый день рождения Дин проснулся и осознал, что он вроде как богиня. Плодородия. И да, заросший травой пол в обычной оклендской квартире (ещё и утыканный желтыми бутонами нарциссов) стал первым звоночком.

Дальше было много всего, Дин уже не помнит всех деталей. Мама оказалась не просто мамой, папа оказался совсем не папой. Брат оказался приёмным. Дин после всех этих открытий ещё два дня с подозрением поглядывал на старого мастиффа Лулу - вдруг он окажется молоденькой болонкой или вообще вонючим хорьком. К счастью, обошлось.

Потом было много еды и шампанского - греческие боги всегда умели закатывать пиры. Так же Дина представили новым родственникам - тем, кому наскучило сидеть на Олимпе, и кто решил побродить по миру людей в поисках приключений (Гермес), любви (Афродита), славы (Аполлон), хорошей драки (Арес) и тишины (Афина).

Деметра, богиня-мать, раскрасневшаяся от выпитого вина и полуночных плясок, на третий день празднества наконец-то ввалилась к Дину в комнату и, приобняв за плечи и нежно поцеловав в висок, сказала, что, в общем-то, так бывает - что богиня оказывается в теле мужчины. Или бог в теле женщины. _Не парься, мой мальчик_. Да-да, так и сказала. И снова слюняво поцеловала в висок.

Дин и не парился. Он вырос в Новой Зеландии, где луга покрыты зеленью, цветы размерами могут соревноваться с арбузами, арбузы могут соревноваться с тыквами, тыквы могут соревноваться с маленькими пони, а пони спокойно жрут траву и не выпендриваются лишний раз. Так что Дин принял свою божественную сущность, смирился с тем фактом, что вокруг него постоянно что-нибудь росло, цвело и распускалось, и продолжил жить своей жизнью. Единственное, от замужних женщин старался держаться подальше, а то после милого разговора с ним они беременели пачками, наплевав на любые средства контрацепции.

Со временем, правда, Дин понял, что несколько отличается от своих божественных сородичей.

Все эти - он так и называл их про себя _эти_ , особенно когда они решали в очередной раз задушить его силой своей любви, - были богами, спустившимися на землю. Бессмертными, неуязвимыми, по-детски наглыми, обидчивыми, плаксивыми, с тонкой душевной организацией - богами. Дин же был чем-то типа смертного воплощения - вроде как и богиня плодородия, а вроде бы и Дин, студент-фотограф с лезущими в глаза кудрями, заляпанными краской джинсами и безудержной страстью к виниловым пластинкам. Деметра никак не комментировала этот факт, а Дин, как ему и велели, не парился. Пока ему не исполнилось двадцать два.

 

\- Мой мальчик, - говорила ему Деметра, поправляя рукой в грязной рабочей рукавице сползающую на глаза соломенную шляпу. - Это обязательно случится. Не сейчас, конечно, через восемь лет. _Он_ всегда забирает их, когда им исполняется тридцать. Я не знаю, что у _него_ связано с этим возрастом, но, говорят, _он_ очень трепетно относится к цифрам.

У Дина на фоне Джаред и Эммет устроили шутливую потасовку за старое продавленное кресло. Стоящий возле монитора кактус цвел буйным цветом и норовил сбежать из ставшего (за один день) маленьким горшка. Потасовка грозилась перерасти из шутливой в настоящую. Пицца призывно пахла, забытая на потёртом сундуке, который Дин использовал как кофейный столик.

\- Я говорю тебе это сейчас, чтобы ты смог как-то подготовиться, - продолжала Деметра, щурясь от яркого солнца. В правой руке у неё была зажата небольшая тяпка, в левой - пучок сорняков. Голубое небо слепило Дина даже сквозь экран. Вообще, он не понимал, откуда в полях южной Африки (где Деметра пропадала последние три месяца, помогая возродить аграрную науку) может взяться достаточно стабильный для звонка на другой конец света интернет. Возможно, Деметра была не только матерью всего живого, но и неплохим вай-фай роутером.

\- Полгода в царстве мёртвых это не каникулы на Багамах, - Деметра отложила наконец-то тяпку и опустилась на корточки перед своим планшетом, пытаясь заглянуть Дину в глаза. - Ты должен быть максимально готов. Прочитай соответствующие источники - я пришлю тебе ссылку сегодня вечером. Сходи в архивы. Начни пить витамин Д - в царстве мёртвых совсем не бывает солнца. Да и вообще, ты что-то бледный в последнее время. И ничего, ничего не бойся, мой хороший. _Он_ заберёт тебя, ты проведёшь с _ним_ полгода, потом _он_ тебя отпустит. Считай, что это дань традициям. Ты ведь читал мифы? Вот, таким образом сохраняется обязательный порядок в мире. Ты понял, мой милый?

\- Я понял, - послушно вздохнул Дин. У него за спиной Джаред издал победный клич, а затем раздался жалобный скрип кресла. Эммет громко звякнул бутылкой.

Дин закончил разговор и, закрыв ноутбук и показав кактусу язык, пошел на запах еды.

А ведь его предупреждали.

* * *

Дин встречает _его_ на третий день своего пребывания под землей. Или на пятый – в царстве мёртвых (а Дин теперь знает, что это именно царство мёртвых) время идёт совершенно хаотично и нелинейно. Вроде бы только что был четверг, а вот уже и двадцать третье. Дин сначала пытается следить, отсчитывать прошедшие минуты на своих модных дайверских часах, которые Бретт подарил ему на тридцатилетие, но эта затея оказывается совершенно бессмысленной – время здесь не подчиняется никому, тем более каким-то там часам.

Они действительно устраивают праздник в его честь. Старуха Гелла, закутанная в потрёпанный плащ, без устали ворчит себе под нос (про старые традиции и неблагодарных детей) и машет руками – и словно из неоткуда появляются украшения, ломящиеся столы с едой, сосуды с вином и торжественная музыка. Украшения больше похожи на лохмотья, еда на вкус как промёрзшая до хруста земля, вино горчит на языке, а музыка напоминает весенние вопли котов. Дин морщится и стискивает зубы, но он уже достаточно пришел в себя, чтобы помнить о хороших манерах и что закрывать уши руками в гостях не слишком-то прилично.

\- Вообще-то, это всё ваша забота, Величество, - в голосе ведьмы слышится неожиданная обида. – Вы столетиями на поверхности торчите, заходите к нам на полгода всего. Где ж нам блюда-то хорошие взять? Да и музыканты распустились совсем. А для кого им играть? Как будто кому-то, кроме вас, нужна здесь эта какофония. Я тысячу лет жила без музыки, ещё столько же проживу.

Дин не всегда понимает, о чем она говорит. Когда она к нему обращается, Дину каждый раз кажется, будто она продолжает недавно прерванный диалог, только вот начала она его явно не с ним. И очень, очень давно.

К счастью, пир продолжается недолго – царство мёртвых не Олимп, как утверждает Гелла, и здесь каждому есть чем заняться, кроме того, чтобы без дела просиживать штаны. Метафорические, думает Дин, потому что он ещё не видел ни одного прислужника в штанах.

Прислужники, тёмные фигуры, закутанные в рваные плащи и визгливо хохочущие по любому поводу, напоминают Дину плохо прописанных мультяшных злодеев, но он всё равно старается держаться от них подальше. На всякий случай.

И именно так Дин встречает _его._

Устав от ворчания Геллы, которое неожиданно напоминает Дину монологи Чеширского Кота, он отправляется на исследование окрестностей. Это третий день его пребывания в царстве мёртвых (или пятый), и Дин с удивлением отмечает, что чувствует себя здесь довольно свободно. И тёмные углы уже кажутся не такими тёмными, и запутанные пещерные ходы не такими запутанными. И тот факт, что ему не хочется ни есть, ни спать уже совершенно не смущает. Только ноет немного в груди и кончики пальцев сводит от желания прикоснуться к зелёным листьям или нежным, разноцветным лепесткам. Но в мире мёртвых не растёт ничего.

Зато любопытство отлично отвлекает от любых ненужных мыслей, поэтому Дин фанатично исследует свой временный дом. Залезает в каждую пещеру, поднимается на каждую скалу, окунает пальцы в каждую из пяти рек и немного пьянеет от чувства собственно неуязвимости. И от горячего ветра, оставляющего хлопья пепла на его волосах.

А потом Дин поднимается на очередную скалу, тихо жалея про себя, что у него нет с собой верного фотоаппарата, заходит за поворот и видит _его._ _Он_ сидит на краю скалы, свесив вниз ноги и откинувшись на вытянутые руки, и равнодушно наблюдает за представлением внизу. Под ногами у него течёт Кокитос, река плача, воды которой состоят из рыдающих душ умерших. Они завывают, кричат, мечутся во все стороны, пытаясь вырваться из предательских вод, выйти на берег и бежать, бежать, бежать. Но они мертвы, и нет никому из них спасения. Дин обычно старается держаться от этой реки подальше – рядом с ней желание потрогать что-нибудь растущее и цветущее становится почти невыносимым.

А потом _он_ вдруг поворачивает голову, смотрит на Дина снизу вверх, и Дину кажется, что у него в лёгких резко кончился воздух.

\- _Аид_ , - невольно шепчет Дин, замирая на месте, от этого имени во рту неожиданно возникает привкус граната. _Он_ невесело хмыкает, качает головой, оценивающе ощупывает взглядом с головы до ног.

\- Десятый, - наконец говорит _он_ , в _его_ голосе Дину вдруг слышатся зелёные просторы Ирландии. – Счастливый. Гелла, должно быть, в восторге.

Дин неожиданно для самого себя кивает, делает шаг навстречу, проводит бездумно рукой по волосам, стряхивая пепел с кудрей.

\- Я Дин, - Дин с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы не протянуть руку, всё-таки папа-не папа с детства вбивал ему хорошие манеры.

\- Да не важно, - _он_ снова невесело хмыкает и дергает плечом, а потом добавляет после секундной запинки. – Зови меня Эйдан, от твоего акцента ушам больно. Хотя знаешь? Лучше не зови. Иди и делай…Что вы там обычно делаете? Рыдаете в подушку и хотите к мамочке? Вот, займись этим. Я занят.

Дин невольно делает шаг назад – слова бьют как плети, хотя _он,_ Эйдан, даже не повышает голоса. А потом, не сдержавшись, закатывает глаза.

\- Полезным делом занят, я вижу, - Дин вдруг чувствует себя невероятно смелым, как те герои древности, которые бросались на гидру (кстати, где она?) в одной набедренной повязке и с прогнившим мечом в руках. – Созерцать вечные муки бессмертных душ – бесценно, для всего остального есть мастер-кард, да?

Эйдан, кажется, давится воздухом.

\- Слушай, а техника вообще здесь работает? – продолжает Дин, воодушевленный первым успехом. – Мне бы фотоаппарат, ноутбук ещё можно, планшет. Да хотя бы электронную книгу. Царство мёртвых, насколько я помню, бесконечно огромное, но довольно однообразное, согласись. А мне тут полгода торчать. Надо же как-то время убивать, да?

\- Работает, - после тяжелой паузы наконец говорит Эйдан и лениво отворачивается. – Только никакого выхода в интернет. И не пытайся связаться с _царством живых_ , всё равно не получится.

\- Вот и отлично, - кивает Дин, сердце бьется у него где-то в горле.

* * *

У Дина было восемь лет, чтобы представить их встречу по всех подробностях. Каким он будет – бог царства мёртвых?

Грозным и настойчивым, как Арес, который со дня их знакомства пытался зажать Дина в каждом углу, горячо дыша и липко оглаживая взглядом (в дыхании Ареса Дину каждый раз чудился смрад поля боя, где кровь перемешивается с истерзанной плотью и криками умирающих).

Или мягким, будто сотканным из тысячи и тысячи солнечных лучей, как Аполлон, который окутывал своим голосом, обнимал смехом, настойчиво рассказывал Дину про правильное питание, здоровый образ жизни, и всё норовил сложить к его, Дина, ногам все мириады звёзд (на его руках Дину виделись тонкие полосы от тетивы, а в по-доброму насмешливых глазах отражались чумные язвы и разрезанная на лоскутки кожа).

Дин придумывал разные сценарии, проигрывая их в голове раз за разом, меняя концовку, а иногда и начало. Но каждый раз быстро отвлекался, когда ему встречался очередной красивый юноша с натренированным телом и хитрыми глазами. Или новый проект звал его в путь, на другой конце света. Да и вообще, думал Дин, возвращаясь из командировки и натыкаясь взглядом на стопку потрёпанных книг с древнегреческими мифами, перманентно угнездившуюся возле его кровати, зачем гадать? Скоро ведь и так станет ясно.

Чего Дин точно не ожидал – это равнодушия. И кедов.

* * *

Эйдан ходит тенью по собственному царству, появляется из-за углов, когда Дин меньше всего его ожидает. Смотрит мрачно и всегда свысока и никогда не заговаривает первым. Гелла при виде него начинает кряхтеть и приседать в реверансы, но по тому, как Эйдан закатывает глаза и поспешно отоваривается, Дин догадывается, что это всё не настоящее, показное. Прислужники же при появлении Эйдана разлетаются кто куда и сразу же демонстрируют необычайное рвение – будь то подготовка новоприбывших к вечным стенаниям, починка лодок или кормежка Цербера.

Цербер это первое существо в царстве мрака, которое совершенно искренне и без понуканий обожает Дина. И Дин отвечает ему полной взаимностью.

Гигантский трёхголовый пёс с горящими тьмой глазами и дышащий огнём при виде Дина становится влюбленным щенком, облизывая его с ног до головы шершавыми языками и тыкаясь в живот холодными носами. Когда Эйдан первый раз видит эту картину – Цербера, развалившегося на камнях и подставляющего смеющемуся Дину горячий, поросший мелким, мягким пухом живот, - он скрипит зубами так громко, что все три пёсьи головы настороженно поднимают уши, а Дин удивленно замирает, непроизвольно впиваясь пальцами в собачью плоть.

Эйдан вообще не любит, когда Дин смеется. Дин замечает это почти случайно. Двое прислужником видят, как он фотографирует мягкий изгиб лунной Леты, и начинаю принимать забавные позы, стараясь привлечь внимание его и его камеры (они всегда радуются снимкам, как дети), и Дин смеется – звонко, заливисто, как научил когда-то Аполлон, - над их нелепыми, но по-своему трогательными попытками изобразить самых настоящих моделей. А потом ловит краем глаза движение в темноте и, повернувшись, видит Эйдана, зажмурившегося и зажавшего уши руками.

С тех пор у них как-то не складывается.

* * *

Однажды – наверное, через месяц после Похищения, - Дин знакомится с Эмпусой. Ощущение собственной неуязвимости, соединенное со страстью фотографа, естественно, не может не привести к дурным последствиям, и в этот день Дин, спускаясь со Скалы Плача, поскальзывается и летит вниз. Его короткий вскрик громом разлетается над мёртвыми равнинами. Он наконец приземляется, но вместо твердой земли под ним оказывается вполне живое и очень возмущенное тело. Дин начинает рассыпаться в извинениях вперемешку с благодарностями, но слова быстро застревают у него в горле.

Эмпуса, она очень страшная. Дин в душе художник и всегда верил, что некрасивых людей не бывает, но Эмпуса-то не человек. И да, она тут же, поднявшись с земли и отряхнув потёртые кожаные доспехи, отдавливает ему ногу своей бронзовой. И улыбается тремя рядами по-звериному острых зубов. Дин автоматически щелкает камерой, и после этого они становятся практически лучшими друзьями.

Эмпуса тоже называет его _Величество_ , но в её голосе всегда больше сарказма, чем благоговения. Дин пожимает плечами и улыбается ей так солнечно, как только может. Эмпуса всегда недовольно морщится и пытается пнуть его своей второй, ослиной ногой.

\- Пока ты самый нормальный из них всех, - говорит однажды Эмпуса и тут же корчит неприятную рожу, словно пытаясь сгладить свои слова.

Они лежат на берегу Стикса, Дин закинул руки за голову и бездумно разглядывает тьму, символизирующую небо, Эмпуса чертит своей бронзовой пяткой каракули на толстом слое пепла. У Дина мёрзнет кончик носа и страшно потеют ладони.

\- Может, права Гелла, - продолжает Эмпуса, всё так же морщась. – Ты же десятый. Счастливый.

\- Окей, Гугл, - не выдерживает Дин, резко садится и поворачивается к ней всем телом. – Почему все называют меня десятым? Я вроде не похож на Дэвида Теннанта.

\- А то ты не знаешь, - кривится Эмпуса, но, заметив его выжидательный взгляд, приоткрывает от удивления рот. – Да ладно, правда не знаешь?

\- Не знаю, - вздыхает Дин, заправляет уже привычным жестом отросшие кудри за уши, снова вздыхает. – Расскажешь?

\- Вот же коза, - вдруг ругается Эмпуса и грозно трясет кулаком, подняв голову к тьме над их головами. – В этот раз вообще ничего не сказала. Надеется, что забудется всё, станет неправдой. Будто можно переписать историю. Ух я бы её!

А история была такая.

* * *

Когда-то, в далёком-далёком прошлом, когда небо было голубее, трава зеленее, а деревья выше, жила себе прекрасная Персефона. Была она дочерью Деметры, богини-матери, покровительницы всего живого. Когда она смеялась, природа расцветала буйными красками, когда она ступала по земле, трава вырывалась у неё из-под ног. Когда она плакала, шли дожди и туман окутывал землю. Когда она засыпала, наступала ночь. Когда она просыпалась – юный Феб озарял лучами солнца её рыжие локоны и рассыпал звезды веснушками на её щеках. Персефона была прелестна, нежна и улыбчива. И люди поклонялись ей, а она горячо и нежно любила их в ответ, одаряя цветами и плодами. И было на земле счастье.

Но однажды её увидел Аид, бог подземного царства. Он редко покидал свои владения, так как на Олимпе ему были не слишком-то рады (и хотя Аполлон с Гермесом утверждали, что та история с бешеной коровой совершенно не при чем, Аид не зря подозревал, что это стало последней каплей), а сами олимпийцы казались Аиду невыносимо жизнерадостными, настолько, что у покровителя царства мёртвых от их трескотни начинали ныть виски. Но в тот злополучный – или благополучный, смотря как посмотреть, - день Аид поднялся на поверхность и увидел прекрасную Персефону. И полюбил её тут же всем сердцем.

Вообще-то, у богов, как и у людей в те времена, была масса церемоний, связанных со сватовством. Дары, долгие прогулки под Луной, просить руки дочери у её отца… Аид, как самый циничный из богов, лишь закатил глаза на эти глупости и, не долго думая, схватил свою возлюбленную и уволок в свои мрачные владения. И свидетели утверждают, что не так уж Персефона сопротивлялась, что бы там Деметра ни говорила по этому поводу.

И пока молодые играли свадьбу и предавались плотским утехам, Деметра носилась по миру в поисках пропавшей (сбежавшей?) дочери, оставляя за собой засохшие без присмотра земли и увядший без божественного вмешательства урожай.

В итоге, Персефона нашлась, конечно. Не будь новоявленная свекровь богиней, обязательно бы свалилась с инфарктом, обнаружив свою чистую, невинную Персефону возлежащей на каменном ложе в чёрных мехах и золотых украшениях, с огнедышащим трёхголовым псом, сторожащим вход в пещеру. Аид в одной кожаной набедренной повязке и с цепями в руках прекрасно дополнял картину. И ни законность их брака, ни пространные монологи Персефоны о свободе выбора, ни утверждение, что это вовсе не кровь невинных младенцев, а всего лишь гранатовый сок – ничего не могло расположить Деметру к новообретенному зятю.

Зевс, которого разгневанная Деметра оторвала от охоты за очередной нимфой, попытался испепелить Аида взглядом, но, не добившись успеха, порешил, что Персефона должна полгода проводить на поверхности с матерью, потому что от без её присутствия умрут все растения и плоды, а вместе с ними и люди, которых греческие боги хоть и не сильно ценили, но и бросить на произвол судьбы были не готовы.

Персефона неохотно подчинилась, и наступило временное затишье.

Но шли годы, влияние эллинских богов на земле почти сошло на нет, и сезоны теперь сменялись не из-за перемещений молодой богини между царством живых и царством мёртвых. Персефона быстро освоилась в новом мире и почти не поднималась на поверхность, предпочитая проводить всё своё свободное время со своим возлюбленным мужем. И Деметру такое положение дел совершенно не устраивало.

Никто не знает, как это произошло на самом деле. Кто-то утверждает, что Деметра действовала обманом; кто-то говорит, что в ход пошли материнские слёзы, из-за которых на земле едва не случился настоящий потоп. Как бы то ни было, факт остаётся фактом – однажды Персефона, как обычно, поднялась в царство живых, чтобы провести несколько недель с матерью, и уже не вернулась к своей законному супругу.

И настала очередь Аида носиться по миру в поисках пропавшей жены. А когда он всё-таки добрался до Деметры (богиня-мать лежала в весьма непристойном наряде на пляже где-то на побережье Карибского моря и пила то, что через девять веков назовут пина коладой), Аид узнал настолько страшные вести, что, не будь Деметра бессмертной, она бы не дожила до окончания этого разговора.

А выяснил Аид следующее. Чародеи под покровительством Деметры наложили на Персефону проклятье, привязав её к смертному телу. И теперь богиня плодородия будет рождаться раз в сто лет в теле смертной девушки, узнавать о своей божественной сущности в свой шестнадцатый день рождения и жить долгую и счастливую жизнь на земле, не спускаясь в царство мёртвых, потому что (хоть она и будет знать всё то, что необходимо знать и помнить богине), она больше никогда не вспомнит о существовании Аида.

План, конечно, вышел отличный, но Деметра не учла того, что Аид тоже прекрасно знал, где Зевс охотится на нимф.

Зевс, растрёпанный, взмокший и ужасно злой на весь мир за то, что его оторвали от таких важных божественных дел, порешил следующее (запустив всё-таки молнией в сторону Деметры и промахнувшись всего на три ярда): один раз в каждой своей жизни Персефона должна спуститься в подземное царство и провести там полгода, и если она снова полюбит Аида и по собственной воле решит там остаться, то Деметра не будет больше вмешиваться в дела своей дочери, а Персефона вновь обретёт бессмертие и станет царицей страны мёртвых; но если Персефона не захочет оставаться, то Аид должен отпустить её на поверхность, где она будет доживать свою долгую земную жизнь.

Аид, конечно, заскрежетал зубами, напустил на землю ледяной туман и не разговаривал с Зевсом ещё два столетья, но делу это не сильно помогло.

Персефона, облаченная в тела молодых девушек (и иногда юношей, если Деметре вдруг очень хотелось иметь сына), приходила и уходила, и каждый раз и без того не самое светлое сердце Аида всё глубже погружалось во тьму.

А там и Дин родился.

* * *

\- Как ты полагаешь, я полюблю тебя и захочу с тобой остаться жить в этой дыре, если ты со мной даже не разговариваешь? – ехидно интересуется Дин у неестественно прямой спины.

У самого Дина немного сбито дыхание – Эйдан спрятался от него на самой высокой скале, чья вершина теряется в тёмном тумане ненастоящего неба. Дин носился в его поисках три дня (или пять?), но бог царства мёртвых будто в воду канул (и да, Дин обшарил все пять рек, пообещав воодушевившимся прислужникам групповую фотосессию и показ слайдов на следующей неделе). Дин так бы и искал его по метафорическим подворотням подземного царства, если бы Гелла не сжалилась над ним и, тяжко вздохнув, не ткнула бы в сторону спрятанной во тьме вершины.

\- Узнал-таки, - хмыкает Эйдан, спина становится ещё прямее, и Дин чувствует острое желание хорошенько его встряхнуть. – А тебе не всё ли равно? Тебе осталось торчать здесь не так уж долго. _Она_ тебя небось уже заждалась.

\- О да, я искал тебя три дня, чтобы сказать тебе, что ты мне безразличен, - Дин никак не может отдышаться, но это не мешает ему закатить глаза.

\- Пять, - поправляет Эйдан, и в его голосе звучит незнакомая Дину искра. – И я знаю, что безразличен.

\- Эйд, - невинное прозвище срывается с губ против воли и Дин не успевает его поймать. – Я считаю, что Деметра поступила подло. Не знаю, как она это сделала – обманом или шантажом, это не важно. Она не имела права вмешиваться.

Эйдан чуть поворачивает голову, Дин видит изгиб нахмуренных бровей, приоткрытые губы, легкую щетину, и почти так же сильно, как почувствовать под пальцами шероховатую кору дерева, ему вдруг хочется ощутить колкость коротких волосков.

\- Но она вмешалась, и теперь ничего не исправить, - выдыхает Эйдан, на его лицо наплывает тень.

\- Серьезно? – Дин на мгновение задумывается, сбросит ли его Эйдан со скалы, если он всё-таки подойдет и хорошенько встряхнет этого безудержного страдальца. – Зевс же сказал…

\- Дин, ты _десятый_! – Эйдан поворачивается так резко, что слышится свист ветра, глаза его горят холодным лунным светом. – _Девять раз_ она спускалась сюда в разных обличьях. _Девять раз_ я видел её слёзы и её боль. _Девять раз_ я слушал, как страдает она без солнца, без своих лугов и гор, без цветов, тяжелых колосьев ржи и шелеста листвы на весеннем ветру. Почему ты думаешь, что на десятый будет иначе?

\- Она ведь когда-то согласилась остаться, - Дин чувствует, как его руки против воли сжимаются в кулаки. – А значит, чем-то ты сумел её зацепить. И теперь тебе просто надо постараться…

\- Не смей говорить так, будто знаешь её, - Эйдан почти рычит, но Дина это пугает не больше, чем утробный гул, которым Цербер приветствует все новоприбывшие души.

\- Я _буквально_ являюсь её воплощением, если ты забыл, - Дин складывает руки на груди и приподнимает одну бровь, и Эйдан будто сдувается, растеряв весь свой запал. – Так что да, я знаю её. Я могу не помнить тебя, не помнить того, что между вами…нами…того, что было. Но это не значит, что я согласен быть пассивным зрителем собственной жизни. Мы должны хотя бы попытаться. Терять-то всё равно нечего, а?

Эйдан смотрит на него, наклонив голову, и он похож сейчас на недоуменного щенка даже больше, чем Цербер, когда Дин вдруг перестаёт чесать тому за ушком.

\- Тебе должно быть всё равно, - нарушает затянувшееся молчание Эйдан, прищурившись, и делает шаг навстречу.

\- Мне не всё равно, - Дин не двигается с места.

\- Ты должен рыдать и хотеть скорее вернуться на поверхность, - Эйдан подходит ещё на шаг ближе, в его голосе снова появляется незнакомая искра.

\- Если ты так обращался со всеми моими предшественниками, неудивительно, что они хотели на ручки и сбежать от тебя как можно дальше, - усмехается Дин, всё ещё не двигаясь с места.

\- Ты должен скучать по зелени, цветам и прочим глупостям, которые делают тебя тобою, - Эйдан стоит теперь почти вплотную, и Дин чувствует удивительную смесь запахов – пепла, нагретого металла, свежей земли и спелого граната.

\- Начинаешь сомневаться, ту ли Персефону похитил? – от жара Эйдана Дина немного ведёт, но он всё-таки находит в себе силы звучать ехидно.

\- Почему ты другой? – дыхание Эйдана оседает у Дина пеплом на губах.

\- Потому что десятый? У вас тут говорят, _счастливый_ , - Дину ещё никогда не доводилось ни в чьих глазах зажигать звезды.

* * *

Дин отчётливо понимает, когда это происходит. Время будто замедляет ход, воздух становится густым, как патока, а пепел в лёгких вспыхивает огнём.

Они с Эйданом сидят в небольшой лодке, которая мерно и неторопливо качается на водах Флегетон, огненной реки, от жара которой у Дина мерзнут руки и кончики ушей. Это уже третья река по которой они нарезают круги - от Кокитос отказался Дин, не способный спокойно слушать стенания заблудших душ, Стикс забраковал сам Эйдин, заявив, что река слишком непокорная, чтобы устраивать по ней романтические прогулки.  Дин больше всего полюбил Лету, чьи лунные воды так отменно получаются на фотографиях, но после третьего захода Эйдан предложил немного сменить пейзажи – как будто в царстве мёртвых такое большое разнообразие.

Эйдан воспринимает предложение Дина неожиданно серьезно. И теперь они почти неразлучны – Эйдан лишь изредка пропадает куда-то по своим божьим делам, оставляя Дина наедине с фотоаппаратом и бескрайними мёртвыми просторами и пещерами.

Эйдан часто приносит ему фрукты – в основном, гранаты, от которых у Дина уже сводит зубы. Неловко берёт его за руку, обжигая прикосновением. Опрокидывает на Дина сосуд с вином, пытаясь наполнить его бокал.

\- Ты вообще не очень хорош во всех этих ухаживаниях, да? – однажды не выдерживает Дин, и Эйдан возмущенно щурится, глядя на него исподлобья.

\- А почему, ты думаешь, я её похитил вместо того, чтобы нормально к ней сосвататься? – голос Эйдана пропитан сарказмом, но это не мешает Дину звонко рассмеяться. На этот раз Эйдан не затыкает уши.

 

Дину не нравится говорить с Эйданом о Персефоне. И нравится, и не нравится. Он не может определиться и всё чаще ловит себя на желании закрыть Эйдану рот ладонью, когда тот произносит её имя.

Это нелепо, на самом деле, ревновать к той, чьим смертным воплощением являешься. Той Персефоны, чьи огненные локоны первый раз пленили сердце Эйдана, уже давно нет. И никогда больше не будет. Но в сознании Дина она вдруг превращается из размытого образа, из слабого присутствия на краю сознания, в ту, что когда-то завладела сердцем бога царства мёртвых. И Дин на мгновение чувствует себя идиотом, который сам не понял, в какую серьезную передрягу ввязался. И с кем задумал соперничать.

А Эйдан, будто обретший голос впервые за долгие годы, говорит, не прекращая. Он рассказывает Дину обо всём – о своём запутанном рождении, о своих братьях, о битве титанов, о Тартаре, о Сизифе и Асклепии. И, конечно, о Персефоне. И глаза у него каждый раз темнеют.

 

И вот в тот день (вечер? ночь?) они сидят в лодке и плывут по удивительно спокойной Флегетон. Эйдану не нужны вёсла или рулевой – по большому счёту, Эйдану и лодка-то не нужна, но Дин к ней неравнодушен, тем более, что шелест огненной воды о деревянные бока помогает ему отвлечься от не слишком радостных мыслей.

В их разговоре наступает пауза, но молчание оказывается не гнетущим, как можно было бы предположить, а неожиданно уютным. И, видимо, Дин не единственный, кому так кажется, потому что пару минут (часов?) спустя Эйдан начинает тихо мурлыкать какую-то безумно привязчивую песенку, безбожно перевирая ноты.

\- Эйд, - Дин изображает на своём лице все страдания мира, с трудом сдерживая усмешку. – У тебя много достоинств, я в этом не сомневаюсь. Но поверь мне, ученику Аполлона – музыка к ним точно не относится.

Эйдан, ещё неделю назад наверняка обиженно надувшийся, лишь закатывает глаза, а потом делает то, отчего у Дина _буквально_ перехватывает дыхание – улыбается. Дин смотрит на, не в силах вдохнуть, и ему кажется, что он чувствует ласковые лучи солнца на щеках. И глаза слепит, будто вышел из тёмной пещеры в яркое весеннее утро.

\- Ты в порядке? – в голосе Эйдана звучит лёгкая тревога, но Дин не в состоянии ответить, потому что его человеческое тело не может дышать патокой и огнём, в которые отчего-то превратился воздух, и губы никак не желают подчиняться и складываться в слова.

А главное, Дин больше не чувствует, не чувствует того щемящего желания коснуться чего-то растущего, чего-то _живого_. Его пальцы будто в миг забывают мягкость лепестков, влагу росы на зелёной траве, шершавость древесной коры; его уши больше не помнят пения птиц, лёгких шагов оленя в лесу, утробного рыка волка. Весь мир Дина на мгновение сужается до Эйдана, и Дин видит лишь ореховые глаза, отливающие иногда жёлто-красным пламенем; точёный рельеф губ, напоминающий неожиданно греческие статуи, которые попадались Дину в музеях всего мира; чёрные отросшие кудри, в кои-то веки, не собранные на затылке в пучок, который делает бога смерти удивительно похожим на хипстера. И всё, чего Дин хочет – коснуться. Отросшей щетины, горячей кожи, мягких складок свитера и того, что скрыто под ним.

\- Дин? – Эйдан придвигается ближе, вцепляется тонкими пальцами ему в плечи, его брови изломаны в тревоге, а голос звучит почти испуганно.

Но тут Эйдан заглядывает ему в глаза, и Дин видит будто в замедленной съемке, как меняется его взгляд, как просыпается в Эйдане что-то древнее, так старательно запрятанное, почти забытое.

\- Ты… - шепчет Эйдан, прикусывая губы, которые против воли растягиваются всё в ту же сумасшедшую улыбку. Пальцы, судорожно сжимающие плечи Дина, расслабляются, притягивая в объятие.

А Дин чувствует, как внутри него пробуждается божественная сила, как по венам разливается свет звезд, как в груди зреет солнце. И на мгновение он слышит каждую травинку в царстве живых, каждую птицу, каждый ручей. И неуязвимость перестаёт быть мнимой.

\- Кажется, я догадался, в чём был главный просчёт Деметры, - шепчет Дин в тёмные кудри, на губах его играет такая же сумасшедшая улыбка.

\- И в чём же? – Эйдан зарывается пальцами в его отросшие волосы, которые сейчас, Дин почему-то уверен, светятся золотом.

\- Деметра думала, что ты похитил Персефону, - Дин впервые за долгое время не ощущает тянущей боли в солнечном сплетении, произнося её имя. – А на самом деле, она первая похитила тебя.

\- Меня похитил ты, Дин, а всё остальное – не важно, - смеется Эйдан, и Дин уверен, что это самый потрясающий звук, который ему доводилось слышать.

\- Я сообщу Деметре, чтобы не ждала к обеду, - Дин мягко, почти осторожно проводит губами по шее Эйдана, заставляя того рвано выдохнуть и сильнее сжать руку в его волосах.

\- Если она попытается забрать тебя у меня, я скормлю её Церберу, - в глазах Эйдана мелькает огненный всполох, но в следующие мгновение Дин наконец накрывает его губы своими, и им обоим становится глубоко наплевать и на богиню-мать, и весь остальной мир.

* * *

У Дина было много любовников. Не то, чтобы прямо _много_ , но достаточно, как ему казалось. Но он раньше никогда не спал с богом.

Эйдан придавливает его своим весом к каменному ложу, на котором Дин проснулся целую вечность назад, удерживает его руки над головой и целует так, что весь мир не имеет значения. Дин выгибается ему навстречу, толкается бедрами, нетерпеливо стонет, прикусывая нижнюю губу.

Эйдан неожиданно горячий для бога смерти, нежный, грубый, громкий. Он заливисто смеется, услышав очередное сорвавшееся с губ Дина ругательство, а потом кусает его в шею так, что Дин теряет волю.

Они избавляются от одежды с какой-то невероятной скоростью, и вот Дин уже шарит жадно руками по обнажённой коже, вцепляется пальцами в сильную спину, чувствуя, как перекатываются натренированные мышцы. А Эйдан целует, кажется, его всего, затопляя своим жаром и кружа голову.

Это похоже на бой титанов и, одновременно, на самый чувственный и нежный танец. Эйдан растягивает его убийственно медленно, а потом, вдоволь намучив, входит в податливое тело одним мягким, но уверенным движением. И Дин слышит раскаты грома, горячий летней ветер треплет их волосы. Где-то заливается соловей, а Дин теряет волю, теряет связь с реальностью и самого себя, отдаваясь на милость своего бога, и восторженный взгляд Эйдана, его шальная улыбка и припухшие от поцелуев и щетины губы пьянят гораздо сильнее любого вина.

Дин не знает, как долго длится их близость – он так и не научился разбираться в том хаосе, который в царстве мёртвых именуют ходом времени, - но надеется, что прошло не меньше вечности, по крайней мере, ощущается это именно так. Лучшая вечность в его жизни.

* * *

Дин просыпается и это самое странное чувство, которое ему доводилось испытывать – он не спал с того дня, как первый раз оказался в подземном царстве. Вокруг него своды пещеры, под ним – то же каменное ложе. Но в этот раз всё иначе, потому что ложе застелено мехами, а рядом с Дином лежит Эйдан – он удобно устроился на животе, сложив обе руки под импровизированной подушкой. Дин поворачивается на бок и, улыбнувшись, проводит кончиками пальцев по отливающей бронзой в жёлто-красном свете факелов спине. Эйдан довольно урчит, не открывая глаз, и поводит мышцами, подставляясь под прикосновение. Меха, закрывающие его бедра, сползают чуть ниже, а вместе с ними скользит и взгляд Дина. Эйдан улыбается, будто прочитав его мысли.

И когда Дин уже готов перейти к решительным действиям, покой подземного царства нарушает нестройный хор голосов, в которых ужас перемешивается с каким-то детским восторгом. Дин вздрагивает и, напрягшись, поспешно садится, но к его удивлению, Эйдан и не думает двигаться с места.

\- Они обнаружили, что Плато Вечного Ужаса превратилось в весьма причудливую смесь Садов Семирамиды и диснеевского мультфильма, - в голосе Эйдана звучит та самая искра, которая больше не кажется Дину такой уж чужой.

\- Вот до чего могут довести бога плодородия столько оргазмов подряд, - смеется Дин, довольно потягиваясь, и возвращается к прерванному занятию. – Я отказываюсь именоваться богиней. А эту красоту можно назвать Элизией и пускать туда побродить особо отличившихся при жизни героев. И моих любимых актёров.

\- Геллу инфаркт хватит, и плевать, что она ведьма, - Эйдан выгибается под мягкими прикосновениями и смотрит на него из-под ресниц, и от этого взгляда у Дина сладко сводит низ живота. – А прислужники сожрут всех бэмби. И ослика Иа не пожалеют.

\- Иа сожрёт Эмпуса, из видовой солидарности, - хмыкает Дин и легко касается губами его плеча. – Я думаю, мы теперь просто обязаны повторить недавний опыт, чтобы бэмби хватило на всех прислужников.

\- Вы так заботитесь о наших подданных, _Ваше Величество_ , - Эйдан дожидается, пока Дин потеряет бдительность, а потом резко переворачивается, роняя его на себя и обнимая руками за шею. – Это похвально.

\- Да, но сперва мне стоит позаботиться о нашем Повелителе, - Дин поудобнее устраивается на бедрах Эйдана, проводит руками по его груди, бокам, прикусывает нежную кожу на ключицах.

Эйдан довольно стонет, подаваясь навстречу прикосновениям, и до того, как Дина накрывает волна удовольствия, он успевает подумать, что, похоже, Деметра была права – здесь ему действительно совершенно нечего бояться. Потому что он наконец-то оказался _дома._


End file.
